The Voyage Home
by Harrison Highcroft
Summary: What if Janeway was materialized onto the TARDIS, and not Donna? Would the Doctor and Janeway each finally find what they are looking for? Home? Companionship? AU rated M for later chapters XDrWhoST:VOY
1. Chapter 1

DONT OWN ANYTHING, JUST A STORY I DREAMED ABOUT ONE NIGHT

Captain's log. Stardate 48423.3. The crew's spirits are low. I have employed Mr. Neelix as moral officer, but I fear the reality of our current predicament in the Delta Quadrant is beginning to truly sink in. I came across Ensign Kim confiding in Lt. Paris about his inability to continue to play the clarinet. I do hope one day soon, we will hear him play again. Until then, we must continue home, and pray for our luck to finally change.

She set down her PADD. Janeway leaned against the chair of her ready room. She wished it was more comfortable, but knew that no amount of cushion could relieve the tension she held in her shoulders. After all, it was her self-righteousness that stopped them from going home, that made the ultimate sacrifice for not just herself but her crew. She must not be so foolish again. If she were granted a next time, she would not make the same mistake.

There was the mechanic beep of the doors.

"Come in," she called.

"Captain?" It was Chakotay, her first officer.

"Yes, Chakotay, what is it?" She rubbed the back of her neck and attempted to relieve the feeling of a pinched nerve deep within her musculature.

"Captain, you seem to under a great deal of stress," he remarked, "here, let me see if I can work that out"

Chakotay walked to behind Janeway's chair.

"Chakotay, please" she tried to protest, "oh… right there," she gave into his strong hands. Although he worked elements of the tension from her neck, she did not enjoy it as much as she had thought she would enjoy his touch. It seemed stiff, and carnal. It was as if she was a wolf, and he was taming her.

"Does this feel better, captain?" he purred. Janeway did not like the way his hands seemed to roam over her neck and shoulders, as if they owned them, and had right to their spoils.

"Chakotay, what did you come in here to tell me?" She snapped as his hand tried to slip just under her collar to her sensitive skin below her piques. She stood, and he stepped back from her chair. He regained his control, and blushed. His tattoo seemed to compress under his embarrassment.

"Of course, captain, I - I apologize," he babbled, "We have been reading some strange temporal fluctuations-"

Janeway interrupted, "-Temporal? Do you mean spatial?"

"No, captain," he shook his head, "I mean temporal."

"My god…" Janeway breathed, "but that must mean…"

Before she could finish a thought about Q, tiny orange beams of light sparkled from her body.

"Captain?" Chakotay yelled, "Captain, are you all right?"

Janeway looked to Chakotey, her crisp blue eyes were filled with a mix of fear and confusion. Her auburn hair was askew in its high bun.

"Chak…" she managed to say before she disappeared.

"Security! The captain is gone!" Chakotay yelled into his communicator as the last particles of Captain Kathryn Janeway disappeared from her ready room.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything, thoughts.

Chapter 2

The Doctor stood next to the core of the TARDIS. She hummed her sympathy as a tear fell from his chestnut eyes.

_Oh, Rose_, he thought, _I'm sorry._

It was not so much her he loved, thought he recognized that she loved him very much, but it was her innocence, it was her vulnerability, that he yearned to protect. He loved Rose in the way a father loves a daughter returned to him after years apart. He wanted to protect and care for her, give her everything she wanted from him, and yet, he was not able to. Although to say their departure was a relief would not be accurate, he was at least grateful to whatever luck or fate exist in the universe he had yet to discover that he could not do any more damage to her than he already had.

_If it weren't for me_, he thought_, she wouldn't have ever felt this pain_.

Maybe, just maybe now, she would be able to move on. Maybe she would be able to find happiness, and have little children and tell them stories of a man in a blue box.

The Doctor looked to the core. Her color, so regular and translucent, flashed blue, and then red, and then yellow. He had never seen that combination before and was immediately disturbed. However, her purr did not signify danger, only surprise, and if he was not mistaken, pleasure.

Yellow molecule by molecule, Captain Kathryn Janeway materialized before him.

"What?" he yelled.

"Where am I?" She demanded pulling her phaser from its holster, "Where have you taken me?"

"What?" He repeated

"Janeway to Voyager, Janeway to Voyager, come in Voyager," she demanded into her communicator. Her voice was met with nothing but static.

"What?" he yelled, his voice cracking.

"I am captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager, I demand you release me at once!" a

"What?" was all the Doctor could offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything, just thoughts.

"This shouldn't be possible!" the Doctor yelled.

"Who are you?" Janeway repeated.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" she asked, confused.

"Ha," he offered, searching through his monitors, "that's a funny one. Never heard that one before."

"Where are we?" Janeway demanded.

"We're in the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS? What is that?"

"_She's_," the Doctor emphasized, "a ship. Well, more or less, yes, she's a ship."

"She?" Janeway asked.

"She," the Doctor confirmed, "Look, what did you say your name was?"

"Kathryn Jane-"

"Kat, great," he said, "listen, Kat, as great as it is to meet you, this isn't possible."

"What is not possible?"

"We are in the time vortex, you are human I suppose-"

"Yes, but-"

"You can't have just appeared. It's impossible!"

He was running from screen to lever, trying to make sense of the streams of data pouring into his mind.

"Doctor? Is that what you call yourself?"

"Yes-" he faced his monitor.

"If I understand what you are saying, you did not beam me here?"

"Beam?" he asked, rushing over to her with his sonic screwdriver, she stepped back and raised her phaser again.

"Don't worry," he protested at the gun in his face, inches from his thick glasses, "it's just a screwdriver."

"A screwdriver?" Janeway asked, lowering her weapon, "you mean like the antique tool?"

"Sort of- wait, did you say ancient?"

He truly looked at her for the first time. Her hair was a beautiful auburn, tied into a bun he assumed once was neat, and now cascaded loosely, with strands highlighting her face. Her eyes were so clear and blue; he felt they held a great sadness that he only had seen on the off chance he looked into a mirror. Her uniform, he assumed it was, did not accentuate her curves or coloring, what with its brassy reds and angular lines, but the silver 'A' shaped badge she wore seemed to glimmer as she moved.

"Yes, ancient," she confirmed.

"What year is it to you?" he asked.

She stared at him.

"Why, it's 2372."

"Is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I demand you release me this instant."

He turned from her and she walked towards his back next to the center counsel. He frowned at symbols on the screen. She, as rusty as she was on her xenolinquistics, did not recognize them. So close to his back, she smelled an unusual scent that she only had smelled on pieces of space rocks. She loved that smell, it was one of the first things that attracted her to Starfleet. Her father brought her home one such rock, and she would put it next to her bed as she fell asleep, it's celestial scent taking her to her dreams. The man in front of her, the Doctor he called himself, was tall, about a foot taller than she, and had an angular but strong structure. The way his hair swirled and his bones jutted, she was almost tempted to reach out and touch him.

He frowned at the screen. Her attention snapped from the back of this strange man's head to the screen.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Kat, but I can't do that," he turned to her, his pale face white as a star.

"What do you mean," she demanded, "why the hell not?"

"Because we're trapped."

The entire command of the TARDIS dimmed. Red lights illuminated the grates in the floorboards. The screens switched to black and the main cabin of the ship lurched from side to side. Before she could steady herself, she fell towards him. He instinctively reached to grab her. Although the bouncing and shaking did not ease, when Janeway looked up into his soft brown eyes, she felt the world still.

He looked at her with surprise, and then concern. They hung in that moment for what could either be a second or an hour to the Doctor. It was only after his head began to bend slightly, almost imperceptibly towards hers, did his words seem to finely make sense to her. She shook herself free from his arms and pulled on a handle bar of the TARDIS' core.

"What do you mean we're trapped?" Janeway yelled over the noise of the TARDIS' dimension shaking about, "I need to get back to my crew!"

And just as suddenly as shaking started, it stopped.

"Well, Kat," the Doctor said, smoke pouring from the central core now glowing an ominous ruby, "I think they will just have to manage."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we?" Janeway demanded.

"Well…" the Doctor diverted auxiliary power to the monitor in front of him, "I think we are on Earth…"

"Earth?" Janeway asked, her face as white as his.

He turned to look into her eyes. There was almost a look of guilt masked with hope. He wanted to make that feeling go away.

"I think…" was all he could say.

"What do you mean you think?" she demanded, "Doctor, I need you to tell me exactly where we are right now, who has trapped, and where is my crew?"

The Doctor paused again, thrown from his own thoughts.

"You're crew?"

"Yes!" she said, "I am a starship captain, captain of the Starship Voyager. We are stranded over seventy years from home…"

"You're stranded a hell of a lot longer that than…" the Doctor said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Janeway commanded.

The Doctor started tapping the core with a large metal rod, but the ship made little response. Janeway grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around to look into his eyes. He was shocked by the contact, but calmed at the force of her grasp.

"Explain to me," Janeway said in a commanding voice, "exactly what is going on."

The Doctor sighed.

"Okay, here it goes-" She removed her hands and stepped back to give him some room to explain. It was clear that he needed as much space as possible yet not too much for him to get distracted.

"I'm the Doctor, not a doctor, the Doctor. Okay? I'm a Time Lord-"

"A Ti-" Janeway began.

"Ah," the Doctor held up his hand and cocked an eyebrow. Janeway closed her mouth and continued to listen, her arms across her chest, and her head tilted towards him to make sure she caught every word he said, "I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 902 years old and I am… we are… currently being chased by, for lack of a better term let's call them the Family of Blood. You have traveled through space, time, and, I am pretty sure-"

"-I have never heard of that star system. What species did you say you were?"

"Time Lord. I – you know what, never mind," he sighed.

"Are you familiar with the Q?" Janeway accused.

"The Q?" the Doctor asked.

"An omnipotent species that exists in the continuum."

"Yeah, okay," the doctor said, "let's go with that!"

"Do you have the ability to transport my ship home? To Earth? I am their Captain; I got them lost in the Delta quadrant. It is my responsibility to get them home! Now, can you help me?" Janeway's eyes softened briefly.

"Uh… no. No I can't," the Doctor raised his eyebrows in apology.

"Why not?" Janeway asked. He could feel the simultaneous fire in her eyes and ice in her words.

"You see, not only are we being chased by the Family of Blood, but you have traveled to what is more or less a parallel universe. Well I guess if we are getting technical is if a perpen-"

"Doctor!" Janeway interrupted the babbling man, "what are you saying."

"I'm saying," the doctor fumed, "that the TARDIS draws its power from this universe, this timeline, I can't use it's power to help you so much as move a cup of tea in your universe, let alone a ship."

Janeway was silent for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Then Doctor, how did I get here?"

"I don't know," he looked away, still trying to make sense of the information on the monitor, "but for some reason they can track you just as well as they can track me. I have no idea how you got here, Kat, it shouldn't be possible, but it looks like we are in this together, until I can a find a way to get you back."

Janeway put one hand to her forehead and the other tried to rub her neck. Oh, how she longed for Chakotay's strong hands, even though she had spurned his every advance.

"Okay," she said, adjusting her shirt and tilting her chin to look at the Doctor, who turned at her voice, "it looks like we will be working together then. You said we are being chased, what can I do?"

The Doctor looked at the woman before him. She couldn't be more than thirty years old, but her calming voice made her seem mature beyond her years, maybe halfway to his. He liked her, his untimely and inconvenient companion.

The Doctor scrunched his nose.

"How well do you know history?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is ridiculous, _Janeway thought, as she put another pin in her hair, _hiding here, when my crew is somewhere out there, without me, because of me_. She resented this unfortunate turn of events, but even so, in only the few hours she had known this Doctor, she knew that he was not lying to her. If he could find a way to get her back to Voyager, to her and her crew home, he would. Although she didn't know how, she seemed to sense the tremendous burden he carried in his eyes. She shuttered to think about the sadness he had seen, in his 902 years, about the deaths he had watched, over and over again, and yet, the wonder the universe still had to offer.

Kept safe by the dwindling cloaking resources of the TARDIS, they had sat for an hour in the kitchen of the great ship.

"Explain again," Janeway requested.

"Okay, so, yes, we are currently being hunted by a amorphous alien species that feeds on the live force of others. I, having a very long life force, am their prime target…"

"Doctor, I know that," Janeway brushed, taking a sip of her coffee, "I mean explain about this watch."

"Right the watch, actually it only looks like a fob watch, it actually is a device which stores the conscious enough to go completely undetected for as long as need be!"

"But what do I have to do with it?" Janeway asked. The Doctor sipped his tea.

"Oh, that's fantastic tea," he mused, "but anyway, it appears when you materialized on my ship, which I am still a little bit fuzzy on the details considering how you could have been showered with such levels of Huon particles and can still stand…"

Janeway thought of the Caretaker and the last few moments onboard the massive array. It might have had something to do with that.

"No matter," the Doctor continued, "when you materialized on my ship, it appears we, the TARDIS and I, and you, your ship, were passing parallel to each other, temporally and dimensionally speaking that is. What the fob watch will do is mask your Huon particle signature and my Time Lord signature for a period of time until these creatures can no longer afford the energy resources to search for us, and shrivel up and die! It's quite brilliant actually, I'm pleased the TARDIS suggested it."

Janeway furrowed her brow, "but how long will we be, hidden, if you will, by this clock?"

The Doctor looked away, "I don't know. This mechanism is not commonly used. It derived from the TARDIS, and the old girl is already on the fritz because of the sonic net the Family of Blood threw on her, she only just escaped!"

"Is that what that was? A net? It felt like a collision of some sorts."

"It was in a way…" the Doctor scrunched his nose again.

"And you are sure there is no way to reason with these beings? That killing them is the only way to preserve as much life as possible?"

The Doctor lifted his eyebrow in surprise. She could see first humor in his deep brown eyes that gave way to a terrible sadness.

"Yes," he said, "forty-three thousands unique worlds with countless cultures and vibrant communities have made that same mistake."

Janeway was silent for a moment. Her Starfleet training did not allow her to blindly accept assisted murder, but from all of her intuition, this man did not seem wrong. Once before she trusted absolute protocol over her gut feeling, and she vowed she would never make the same mistake. Janeway took a deep breath, and decided to trust this man.

"Never mind, let's return to the fob watch," Janeway directed, "why is this mechanism not used frequently?"

The Doctor was very quiet. He looked from his tea, to her clear blue eyes, her brow furrowed at him. She had let down her hair. It smelled like simple soap, but without any of the flowery scents Rose used to insist upon using. He liked it this way.

"Because," he said after a minute, "because it has a terrible cost."

"What's the cost?" she asked.

"Yourself," he broke eye contact. He felt a small blush rise in his cheeks. He concentrated on maintaining his composure.

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

He stood, taking his and her empty cup to the large sink basin. He put the dished into the water and leaned against the counter, his arms spread and his head hanging.

"Doctor?" She asked, not standing, but wanting to go and see if the strange man was all right.

The Doctor turned, leaned his back against the counter, and crossed his arms.

"I'm a Time Lord. I keep things in place, not only physically but temporally as well. You see, the universe, or multiverse, or however the hell you understand it, it is not a neat system, it gets clogged up with things like…" he took a breath, "with things like cross dimensional rifts and paradoxes."

Janeway sighed, "I hate time travel-"

"You don't know the half of it," the Doctor responded, "most of the time it's fine, things get sorted out, timey becomes wimey and back again, but sometimes, sometimes these events, these problems if you will, threaten a fixed point."

"What's a fixed point?" Janeway asked, her head clenching into a familiar headache at the thought of philosophical implications of traveling through time.

"A fixed point, or event, it's something that has to happen. Pompeii, the fall of Rome, Shakespeare, these are things that have to happen, otherwise…" he was silent again, "otherwise the universe rips apart and everything and everyone in it," he took a breath, "dies."

Janeway was silent. The Doctor continued, "it is the job of a Time Lord to preserve these fixed events, if I forget that, and live a life under the fob watch, it will be fine for a while, but eventually… " He could not finish his thought. Janeway jumped in.

"But, surely there are other who can make sure the system continues to run smoothly while you hide? There are other Time Lords?"

It was as if every mechanical noise in the room was put on mute. Janeway could hear the beat of her own heart in her ears, and could almost make out two separate beats as well. It must have been the reverberation off the metallic walls, she dismissed.

"I'm the last," was all he said.

Janeway wanted to say she was sorry. But she was not sure her empathy would be able to be translated as well as she would like. Instead, she stood, pulled at her uniform, and crossed the room to where the Doctor still leaned against the counter.

"In that case," she said extending her right hand to his, "tell me what I have to do."

_Just keep me out of trouble for a while. When the danger is gone, then the TARDIS will no longer be able to suppress my Time Lord nature, and I will open the watch on my own. Just keep the watch safe. We will have to wait it out. _Janeway had been a nanny once when she was 12. She had watched her next-door neighbor's dog while he was on a trip one weekend. If she could manage a beagle with an anxiety disorder, keeping this clearly brilliant man safe for a period of time should be no problem. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Although she was not a vain woman, she though she seemed to pull off the wardrobe rather well. Her tailored camel colored pants fit well through her long legs, and cuffed just before tall and warn leather boots. The pants allowed her enough room to walk and run, without worrying about damaging the fabric. Her white linen blouse was airy and comfortable on her shoulders. It had pockets on the breasts, and was fitted along her waste, and tucked into the high pants. A broad leather belt offered her just enough care along her stomach to make her feel supported. Finger waves framed her face, and extended to just above her neckline. She was also a practical woman, she recognized the sooner she was able to help the Doctor, the sooner she would be able to find a way to return to Voyager and help her crew. She new they were in good hand, but she was still concerned for their ultimate goal, she would make sure they got home, she had sworn to make sure.

There was a knock at the door. Janeway turned to the entryway to the spare bedroom the Doctor had allowed her to use to change.

"I was just going to warn you…" he trailed as he saw her. The words left his mouth, and he was vaguely conscious of some strands of mumbles from his lips. He felt something stir deep within him, something that not even his love for Rose had elicited.

"Doctor," she asked, stepping towards him, "Is everything alright?"

"Fantastic," was all he could manage. She raised her eyebrows. The effect returned his conscious to the matter at hand, "I mean, no, I… I was going over the, ah, the TARDIS' parameters, and, well, I really don't know much beyond what clothes we were given and just the hope that the old girl was able to construct a suitable disguise. But, well, I still don't know how long we will need to use it."

Janeway frowned, "well, Doctor, how long do these beings survive? Without your energy, that is?"

"You see," he sighed, "it's actually rather fascinating, it's quite impossible to tell unless you know the precise age of these beings and how long they have been in open space. I have heard of some lasting no more that a few months, but others, well other's have lasted longer."

He looked away. She took the opportunity to admire his wardrobe. Light chaps covered his long legs, and he wore a loose fitting vest with a jacket covering his gangly arms. His necktie was tucked into the vest, and slightly askew. His hair was brushed as neatly to the side as he could, but a few strands stood out. Wiry frames masked his dark eyes.

"Do _you_ trust your ship's capabilities, Doctor?" Janeway asked, clearing her throat to focus her mind on the matter at hand.

"With my life," He answered.

"Well," Janeway shrugged, "It seems I have no choice but to do the same."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready?" the Doctor asked.

"As I'll ever be, yes, I am ready," Janeway confirmed.

"Now as soon as we step out of these doors you have to chose this watch." He explained, the watch's smooth brass face was opened to them, three small yellow faces were situated around a larger roman numeral face," the longer we wait, the longer it remains open, the more opportunity it gives the Family of Blood to find where, and when, we are."

"You have informed me about all of this. I understand." Janeway confirmed.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said, his eyes darting between her eyes, he seemed more anxious than she ever thought possible from this rambunctious man, there are those who may, what's the word, know me, or have some idea of me, here."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, let's just say I could have been here before. I may come here tomorrow. I could look different, but it is too great a risk."

"So we must maintain a certain level of anonymity, is what your are saying."

"Exactly," the Doctor confirmed, "here." He handed her the fob watch and with it the key to the TARDIS."

"What is this? A Key?" She looked at the strange object in her hand. All doors were automated aboard Voyager, and even in her home growing up in Indiana.

"'Course it's a key!" The Doctor said, "Blimey, I thought you said you were familiar with history!"

"I am! I scored remarkably well in my history survey exams from the fall of the Roman empire to the second American industrial revolution!" Janeway defended.

"Brilliant," the Doctor whined, "just please, whatever you do, don't get us killed."

"I assure you Doctor, I shall do whatever is in my power to return home to Voyager, and if keeping you alive if the only way to do that, I will." Janeway defended herself.

They looked at each other. It was evident their anger was caused by nothing but anxiety. The Doctor softened first. He offered a weak smile. Janeway returned with one of her own.

"Allons-y," the Doctor whispered as he reached for her hand absently. She grabbed his hand with her own. Her thin fingers laced through his without thought. Had they waited a second longer, the interaction would have been very awkward, but at that moment, he opened the door and they stepped through the entrance. As the doors shut behind them, Janeway closed the Fob watch.

It was as if all of the air in the room froze. Janeway felt wind gush through her hair and clothes all centering on the small watch she clenched in her hand. It felt very hot, so hot she wanted to drop the device, but her fingers did not budge. Just as the whirlwind around them peaked, it disappeared, a quickly as it had come on. They were left standing in a large and dark vault-like room filled with covered figurines and artifacts. She could smell the distinct odor of desert flowers and sand. She turned to look at the Doctor, still squeezing her hand. His eyes were blank, and his face looked at once both sad and numb.

She did not know if she should say anything. She turned to look at the TARDIS. It actually fit rather snugly between two large partially derogated sarcophagi. If she didn't know exactly from where they had just stepped, she might have overlooked it for just a packing crate, sure of odd color, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Without saying anything, or dropping her hand, the Doctor began to walk forward. At first his steps were unsure, like a young fawn, but as the seconds ticked, his strides grew more powerful, more energetic. It took Janeway almost by surprise, and she moved her legs quickly to keep up with him. He was so similar to the man she had just met, had felt to immediately comfortable with and almost connected to, but yet, something was very different.

_He's human_, she thought, in both surprise and horror, _that's what he meant by its high cost, it meant that he is now human._

At the far end of the cavernous vault, a light flicked over a small stairwell. He made his way to the light, with Janeway following in a brisk stride.

"Doctor?" she asked.

He did not respond, only let go of her hand so they could pass under an elaborately carved monument. Janeway paused to examine the work. It was exquisite; the hieroglyphics were etched into the soft stone. She wanted to place her hand on the work, the ancient cultural artifact. But the Doctor was already several paces ahead of her, and only gaining speed. She took one more look at the monument before she went to catch up with him. By the time he reached stairwell, she was at a run and only managed to follow him before he disappeared from view.

They traveled up the stairwell for what felt to Janeway several stories.

"I must ask," she called to his back, prancing up the stairs, her breath was becoming labored, "do you know where we are going?"

He turned to look at her; she was surprised he acknowledged her words.

"I think so," he confessed, "only I was here so long ago, when I was sent to study here before the great war, I'm afraid I've gotten us a little lost."

"Lost?" Janeway asked. Her mind shuffled through this new information. _War, study, here before? These must be part of the reconstructed life the TARDIS _Janeway rationalized.

"But never worry, Kat," he breathed, turning to continue up the path, "I think the entry way is just a flight above."

She sighed. She had never been called Kat before, not by an essentially a perfect stranger. _And yet, _she thought, _he isn't a stranger. It's like I've known him all my life._

The passageway narrowed out onto a small landing with a wooden door. The Doctor, or whatever he now called himself, pushed through the door and entered a large and lofty entryway. It was like the nave of a great church, or one of the political halls in 20th century Washington DC. Large transepts crossed the ceiling, centering on a very large dome. It was beautiful. Janeway could not help but pause and admire the architecture. She spun while observing the heavy columns and light pouring through the stained windows.

"Ah, Dr. Smith!" a voice called from the large staircase in the center of the grand room, "you've arrived, finally. I trust the voyage was not too strenuous." Janeway turned to see the origin of the voice. An elderly man, with white hair and a round face walked down the stairs towards them.

"We flew actually!" The Doctor said, "In a aeroplane, fantastic view of the Pyramids coming in, absolutely brilliant."

The Doctor had moved behind Janeway, his hand pressed protectively on her back. It surprised her, but before she could move away, the man spoke again.

"And this must be the lovely Mrs. Smith," the man reached them and extended his hand to the Doctor. Janeway's eyes bulged. She had not been aware the backstory the TARDIS would construct for them would turn out like this.

"Doctor?" she demanded, her mouth hanging open slightly, and looking from the confused old man to her young, supposed, husband.


End file.
